You Are Beautiful
by kadabrafreak890
Summary: Being in the cemetery reminded me of the last time I had seen Anubis and my heart began pounding as I thought of how he had kissed me. And then I remembered how he disappeared immediately afterwards... The nerve of that super-hot toilet paper god. Sanubis


**A/N: Hm, I haven't written anything Sanubis in a while. And they deserved to be written about, considering that Anubis only popped up twice in the whole 450 pages of Throne of Fire. X( Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this! :D Tried to make them both a little more in character this time.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan and his wonderful self owns these characters...as much as I wish I owned Anubis...**

* * *

><p><strong>You Are Beautiful<strong>

S

A

D

I

E

I muttered to myself as I walked down the sidewalk, my hands jammed in my pockets and my combat boots splashing in puddles. Carter and I just had a fight; a pretty bad one at that. Rather than stay in the mansion and eventually run into him, leading to another fight, I decided that the best idea was to take a walk in the nice weather to clear my head.

Unfortunately, the nice weather conveniently turned to bad weather as soon as I stepped outside, rain pouring down from the sky. My hair was soon plastered to my forehead and my shirt stuck to my body, but I pressed on. To be honest, I wasn't even sure where I was going, but I wasn't ready to go back home yet.

I looked up into the sky just as a bolt of lightning cracked across it and I nearly jumped out of my skin [Shut up Carter, you would have done it too]. It was probably a bad idea to be out here, so like any person would have done, I took shelter in the nearest cemetery.

…

Yeah, that was a joke.

Being in there reminded me of the last time I had seen Anubis and my heart began pounding as I thought of how he had kissed me.

And _then_ I remembered how he disappeared immediately afterwards.

The nerve of that super-hot toilet paper god.

I sighed, leaning down and reading the tombstone nearest me.

Martha Helen Whitaker

1962-2009

I frowned. She died pretty young.

"You don't mind if I sit here, do you Martha?"

I'm going crazy now, talking to a tombstone. [You're just as crazy Carter, so be quiet and let me tell my story]

I took a seat next to Martha's tombstone and drew my knees up to my chest, hugging them.

Suddenly a hand touched my shoulder and I screamed. A loud, high-pitched, and very _very_ girly scream.

"My my, Sadie Kane. Who knew you had such lungs on you." I turned to see none other than the toilet paper god himself, Anubis. He smiled at me, clearly amused, and looked at me with those irritatingly beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

I drew my fist back and punched his arm as hard as I could.

"You jerk! Why'd you scare me like that?" I yelled at him.

"I was not aware that you were so jumpy," he responded, smile still on his lips, as he rubbed the arm I had just punched.

"I'm going to…" I trailed off, and held up a finger, telling Anubis to wait. I sneezed, quite loudly I might add and continued my sentence. "kill you!" Anubis ignored my threat and placed a hand on my shoulder, leaning down close to me.

"You should come with me. It appears that you're getting sick." I shook my head, my wet hair flying around.

"No! I don't need your help." I sneezed again. Ignoring me, once again, Anubis took my hand and we teleported to his home.

* * *

><p>His home was a lot more normal that I would have expected for a god. Or maybe they just liked to lay low.<p>

Anubis led me through his home to his bedroom, where he started picking through his clothes as I watched him from his bed. He must've been hot because he peeled off his black leather jacket and dropped it on the floor and I could see his muscles perfectly through his tight white t-shirt. I was almost positive that he was wearing that _just_ so he could make my heart explode.

As I glanced around his room at the nearly blank walls I realized something—I was in a boy's room alone with him, which one, is Gram and Gramps biggest rule, and two is exhilarating but frightening at the same time [Ew, Carter that's gross. Leave your sick thoughts to yourself].

Anubis turned and tossed me a large black t-shirt. "Here, you should change your shirt. I don't want you to get sick."

"Don't think you can fool me. I've seen this happen in the movies my mates have showed me. The girl changes clothes, they kiss some, and then they end up doing stuff that they shouldn't be!" His cheeks tinted pink.

"Sadie…are you talking about intercourse?" I fought the blush trying to rise to my cheeks.

"Well, yeah. Isn't that what you're doing?" He furrowed his eyebrows, looking confused.

"No." Was his simple answer.

Well that made things ten times more awkward.

"Oh. Um…I guess I'll go change now, where's the bathroom?" He gestured to the open door across the room and I made a beeline for it while avoiding his eyes.

Gods, I'm such an idiot.

He left the bedroom, closing the door behind him. I entered the bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror. My hair had dried some, but still looked wild, and I looked down only to notice that my black bra was visible through my white shirt. I swallowed hard, hoping that Anubis hadn't noticed.

I changed quickly, taking my own shirt off and pulling Anubis' on. Immediately, I noticed that it smelled like him. I brought the hem to my nose and inhaled deeply. Wow, his clothes smell good.

I went back into his bedroom, heading towards the door, but stopped, my hand just barely touching the doorknob. I was in a god's room; I might as well snoop around some. Not like I would have any other chance [I'm sure you do it to Zia given the chance Carter. Don't lie, you would.]

Backtracking into his room, I sat down on his bed and pulled open the nightstand drawer. There were a pile of papers inside. I pulled them out and began leafing through them. Letter, letter, invitation, letter, picture of me…wait, what?

I plucked out the picture and studied it. It was a picture of me, smiling with my teeth showing and everything, which I don't do very often. The streak in my hair was purple, which I changed not too long ago, so this picture must be recent. At first, I blushed a little thinking to myself _Anubis keeps a picture of me by his bed._ And then I thought, _wait, Anubis keeps a picture of me by his bed? Creeper much?_

I took out the picture and stuffed the rest of the papers back into the drawer. I went back over to the door, twisting the knob and leaving the bedroom. Anubis was sitting in the living room on the couch, his trainer-clad feet up on the coffee table, reading a book. He looked up when I entered the room, smiling, but his face turned white when he realized what I was holding.

"Where did this come from?" I asked him, sitting down on the couch. He glanced at me, the picture, then back at me, clearing his throat before he spoke.

"It has been a long time since I've last seen you Sadie Kane…"

"Drop the Kane. Call me Sadie. And whose fault is that?" He blushed and continued on.

"It is hard not seeing your face for so long. So I kept a picture of you so I could remember how beautiful you are."

"Taking a picture of me and—wait, what? Repeat that."

"It's hard not seeing your face?" Anubis asked, clearly confused. I shook my head.

"No, no. The other thing."

"You're beautiful?" I swallowed hard.

"Yeah, that." I croaked. He scooted closer to me on the couch, so close that our shoulders were touching, and leaned down close to me.

"You are beautiful. You know that, yes?" There was no time to answer, because before I knew it, his lips were on mine.

* * *

><p>I threw the door to Uncle Amos' mansion open, stepping inside and slamming it after myself.<p>

"I'm back!" I called out, trudging into the kitchen and picking an apple out of the fruit bowl, taking a bite. Carter and his curly haired glory came in, looking suspicious as always.

"Where have you been?" He asked me, going into overprotective brother mode.

"Nowhere really," I answered, taking another bite of my apple and glancing around nonchalantly.

"And whose shirt is that?" I looked down and realized that I was still wearing Anubis' t-shirt. I mentally cursed.

"Um…some homeless guy. Sorry, but I'm really tired. I'm going to bed early." I zipped out of that kitchen faster than you could say Khufu the crazy baboon.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be lovely! :D<strong>


End file.
